Dean Karr
Dean Karr (born 22 February 1965 in Seattle, Washington USA) is an American photographer, who also is a director of music videos, commercials and films, whose work has included directing Duran Duran's "Out of My Mind music video. Biography Dean Karr was raised in Seattle. He attended Washington State University where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Inspired by the rock scene, Karr moved to Los Angeles to attend the Art Center College of College in Pasadena. In 1996, Karr made the video for Marilyn Manson's cover of "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)", which was an MTV Video Music Awards nomination for Best Rock Video. He has since worked with several bands doing photography and videos. The roster of artists include Tool, Pantera, Dave Matthews Band, and Ozzy Osbourne. Karr was the Special Guest on Rock of Love 2 in the Episode "Video Vixens". Duran Duran Dean directed the Duran Duran video for "Out of My Mind" during February 1997 at the historic "Krumlov Castle" in the city of Český Krumlov (Czech Republic). The video features many special effects, including the use of sophisticated prosthetic makeup to age singer Simon Le Bon over the course of the film. Music videos *"Butterfly" by Screaming Trees (1993) *"I Don't Mind the Pain" by Danzig (1994) *"Clean My Wounds" by Corrosion of Conformity (1994) *"Sweet Lover Hangover" by Love and Rockets (1994) *"Fire in the Head" by The Tea Party (1994) *"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Marilyn Manson (1996) *"Jurassitol" by Filter (1996) *"I Just Want You" by Ozzy Osbourne (1996) *"Sworn & Broken" by The Screaming Trees (1996) *"Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band (1996) *"Electric Cucumber" by Zilch (1996) *"Puppet Master" by Soul Assassins feat. Dr. Dre & B-Real (1997) *"Out of My Mind by Duran Duran (1997) *"Villians" by The Verve Pipe (1997) *"My Own Summer (Shove It)" by The Deftones (1997) *"I'm Losing You" by John Lennon feat. Cheap Trick (1998) *"Crush" by Dave Matthews Band (1998) *"Stay (Wasting Time)" by Dave Matthews Band (1998) *"Don't Drink the Water" by Dave Matthews Band (1998) *"Madazulu" by Deep Forest (1998) *"Shock the Monkey" by Coal Chamber (1999) *"Voodoo" by Godsmack (1999) *"(Rap) Superstar" by Cypress Hill (2000) *"(Rock) Superstar" by Cypress Hill (2000) *"Sparks Are Gonna Fly" by The Catherine Wheel (2000) *"Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down (2000) *"The Wicker Man" by Iron Maiden (2000) *"Solitaire/Unraveling" by Mushroomhead (2001) *"Price of Reality" by Amen (2001) *"It Was Written" by Damien Marley feat. Stephen Marley, Capleton, Drag On (2001) *"Every Day" by Stevie Nicks (2001) *"No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age (2002) *"Whole" by Flaw (2002) *"Hold Me Down" by Tommy Lee (2002) *"Set Me Free" by Velvet Revolver (2003) *"The Remedy (I Won't Worry)" by Jason Mraz (2003) *"Straight Out of Line" by Godsmack (2003) *"Anchor" by Cave In (2003) *"Not Falling" (Snow Version) by Mudvayne (2003) *"Drain the Blood" by The Distillers (2003) *"Away From Me" by Puddle of Mudd (2003) *"Minus Celsius" by Backyard Babies (2003) *"Lost" by Anouk (2004) *"Home" by Three Days Grace (2004) *"Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge (2004) *"White Trash Beautiful" by Everlast (2004) *"What's Your Number?" by Cypress Hill (2004) *"Can't Let Go" by Anthony Hamilton (2005) *"Good Times" by Tommy Lee (2005) *"Wordplay" by Jason Mraz (2005) *"When in Rome" by Nickel Creek (2005) *"Remedy" by Seether (2005) *"Truth" by Seether (2005) *"Broken Wings" by Alter Bridge (2005) *"Beautiful" by Damien Marley feat. Bobby Brown (2006) *"Gone to Carolina" by Shooter Jennings (2006) *"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace (2006) *"Bleed All Over Me" by Wicked Wisdom (2006) *"It's Not Over " by Daughtry (2006) *"Gravedigger" by Willie Nelson (2007) *"Fallen Leaves" by Billy Talent (2007) *"She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver (2007) *"It Ain't Easy" by Shooter Jennings (2007) *"Get Out the Door" by Velvet Revolver (2008) *"Ninety-Nine (Flash the Message)" by John Forté feat. Wyclef Jean (Year Unknown) Feature-length DVDs and films *"Rock in Rio" by Iron Maiden (2002) *"Still Reigning" by Slayer (2004) *"Las Meninas" (co-directed with Ihor Podolchak) (2008) Category:Video directors